Reaper's past
by Reaperships
Summary: A Reaper fanfiction about Reaper confronting his past while befriending a playful British woman
1. Chapter 1

"Heh, heh heh" Reaper rasped out, laughing at the large man standing over him.

"Tell me where Overwatch is." The Man said. Reaper was tied to an electric chair by his wrists and legs.

"Go to hell" Reaper wheezed out, spitting out blood. His chest armor and mask were taken off exposing his head and chest. His entire body was light gray and covered in scars after what had happened ten years ago but he was fine. Ignoring the fact that he was in an electric chair being shocked. Reaper's body jerked with electric shock as the electric chair fired up.

"But you work at Talon." the figure said "Surely you would know where it is." Reaper smiled a grim smile while spitting out a laugh along with some blood. "I work alone now." Reaper rasped

"And, Yes I do know where Overwatch is, but I'm not going to say." Reaper laughed "How's that feel, prick?" The large figure now illuminated in light, grimaced

"That is fine" The figure said, his grimace turning into a grin. "I'll just kill you then- _umf!_ " The figure was kicked to the other side of the room.

"Ey again, Reap!" a familiar cheery British voice said.

" _You."_ Reaper rasped.

"Good to see you to Reap!" The time-hopping Overwatch agent was not giving up. "What's with the gray skin?" She asked as she untied him. Reaper made a barely audible growing noise form inside his throat.

"It was from a-" Reaper stopped himself mid-sentence. "Accident"

"Oh!" Tracer perked up "The one that blew up the Overwatch building!" She exclaimed "That's right." Reaper said coldly. "The one that made me- _this."_ Reaper scanned the room.

"Hand me my armor and mask." He growled.

"Okay, okay." Tracer handed them over.

"Thanks." Reaper rasped. Tracer giggled. "What?" Reaper rasped.

"It's the first time you've said something nice."

"Hrm." Reaper rasped.

"Let's get ya to the airship." Tracer said. That was the last thing he heard before getting knocked out.

Tracer quickly grabbed Reaper's limp body and blinked all the way to the landing Overwatch airship. She realized it was Widowmaker, Talon agent and assassin. She also realized Reaper had a red hole in his armor where Widowmaker's bullet had hit.

"Mercy!" Tracer shouted. "He needs help now!" Mercy looked over at Tracer.

"Him?" Mercy asked in disbelief. "You want me to help _him_?" Tracer looked at Mercy.

"Please." She begged. Winston turned around and looked at both of them.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"Lena was just asking me to remove a bullet from Reaper."

Winston got a confused look on his face and looked at Tracer. "Why did you bring him in here?" He asked with curiosity not anger, Tracer noted.

"He didn't work at Talon anymore and he was destroying one of their bases." Tracer explained. "He was caught and being interrogated in an electric chair, for god's sakes. I recused him." Mercy considered her story.

"Fine." Mercy said. "Winston, Tracer, I'm going into my surgery room." She said. They were back at the base.

Mercy took off his armor and mask. "G-Gabriel." She gasped. "Oh my god." She whispered and continued with the surgery. She slowly pulled the long silver thin bullet out of his ribs. "Hrrrggg." Reaper growled in pain as he woke up.

"N- no" Reaper rasped. "Not you."

Mercy felt a pang of guilt in her chest. "Just lie down." Mercy said. "It'll be over soon."

"No." Reaper growled. "I'm not letting you touch me." Mercy went silent. "Please, Gabriel let me try one more time."

Reaper looked at her. "Fine." He snarled. "Just make it quick."

Mercy quickly wrapped a bandage around the wound. And Reaper slid off of the cushioned cold table and got up. "Gabriel, I just wanted to apologize for what happened." Mercy said. Reaper looked at her and thought about what he had become all because of her.

"Your apology is accepted." Reaper said. "It wasn't your fault, the machine malfunctioned." Reaper walked out of the room after collecting his armor and mask. He was glad to finally get that off his back.

"Reaper, is it?" Winston asked. "If you really want to join us you have to find this person and capture them." Winston said.

"Who?" Reaper rasped.

"Amile Lacroix aka-"

'Widowmaker." Reaper answered.


	2. Chapter 2

"You got this?" Tracer asked looking though a pair of binoculars. "Yes." Reaper rasped. "Stay out of sight and only come if I'm not back in an hour." Tracer made a bored face. "I don't see why I can't come." Tracer said.

"She'll suspect you." Reaper rasped and with that vanished in a purple trail of smoke. Widowmaker had a simple mission, kill the person with inside knowledge on Talon. She was quickly knocked to the floor in the next second. She felt a throbbing pain in her cheek.

She felt blood dripping from her chin. She winced though the pain and got up, grabbing her rifle. "Reaper." She said pointing her rifle at him. "That's right." He growled, drawing both of his shotguns. He quickly hit her in face with one of his shotguns. She dodged, shooting her own gun on rapid fire at him.

She suddenly felt a pain in her mouth. Reaper had punched her with his metal gauntlet. Reaper kicked her in nose then slammed her head against the ground, knocking her out.

Tracer was watching the whole fight though the binoculars. She perked up when Reaper came dragging Widowmaker's limp body. "Nice job, Reap!" She said as she eyed the blood on his metal gauntlets.

"She's down." Reaper rasped. "Reap." Tracer asked. "Do you take joy in this, hurting others?" Reaper turned around. "Only the ones that deserve it." He rasped as he walked up to the airship. "Winston, I've knocked her out." Reaper said. "Be sure to take any trackers out of her body." Back in the airship Reaper walked up to Tracer. "Why do you try?"

"What?"

"You're always kind to me. Why?"

"I believe everyone deserves some kindness."

"I've killed Overwatch agents across the world and you still think that?'

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Even me."

"Yes."

"I'm literally the physical embodiment of death."

"That doesn't mean you don't deserve a second chance. Why would you help us then?"

"Because it's legal to do what I do now."

"Ah rubbish!" Tracer said. "It's prob'ly 'cause redemption or something."

"Do I look like the kind of person who want to redeem myself?" Reaper asked coldly and slowly. "Yeah!" Tracer said. "You look like exactly the kinda person to redeem themselves."


	3. Chapter 3

QUESTION: Should I continue this story and go back to it later? Or do a different fic? I know I sound like a cringey 1 million subscriber video, but thanks for all the support, reviews, follows, and FAVORITES!

"Thanks, Reap."

Reaper slept peacefully only to be woke up by a nagging voice shaking him. "Reaper!" "Reaper!" Tracer hissed. "What." Reaper growled. "Talon's 'ere." She hissed. "Why did you get me?" Reaper rasped. "I don't know where all the others are." Reaper sighed and got up. "How did you find my apartment?" Tracer snorted. "Well, you live almost a block away from the Overwatch building." Reaper grabbed both his shotguns. "Talon wants me." Reaper rasped. "Oh." Tracer said. "That makes sense." Reaper raised a scarred eyebrow under his mask. "Let's go." Reaper rasped.

They got there rather quickly, Reaper being able to teleport and Tracer being able to blink quite fast. They kept up with each other almost perfectly as if in a race. "Hahaha! I win!" Tracer said. "Let's just get Talon." Reaper rasped. They walked as quietly as they could and opened the doors. The security guard at his desk was shot multiple times, already dead. "Oh my god." Tracer whispered. "Wait." Reaper said. "Look at the top right security monitor." Tracer glanced up at it. Her eyes widened. "Shit." Reaper hissed. On the monitor it displayed Winston, Genji and Mercy. "We have to go down there!" Tracer said desperately. "It's a lure." Reaper rasped. "What?" Tracer asked. "A trap." Reaper rasped "to lure us in." Reaper sighed. "Why do you think they have a camera pointed right at them, They would of thought of that." Reaper gazed at the monitor some more. "Oh, shit, they have Widowmaker." He rasped. "There's no other way into this." Tracer gave him a confused look. "We have to charge in." he said.

Tracer walked up to the door next to the room the Talon agents and Widowmaker were in. Reaper got into a vent that led to the wall in the room. "Ready?" Tracer asked. "Let's go." Reaper rasped.

Tracer blinked into the room and already took down two agents. "Only vhan." Widowmaker said with her heavy French accent. "Easy." She said. "Surprise." Reaper rasped, kicking her in the back. "Agh!" Widowmaker cried. Reaper quickly hit her in the head with one of his shotguns. "Widowmaker knocked out." Reaper rasped. While Tracer was taking out the Talon agents, Reaper untied the Overwatch members. Winston, Genji and Mercy quickly started helping too. Suddenly, Tracer got hit in the back of the head with a Talon agent's gun. She got knocked out and fell to the ground. Before she hit the ground Reaper caught her. "Winston!" He yelled in the heat of battle. "What should I do with her?" Winston looked at Reaper. "Take her back to her apartment!" Winston said. "Make sure she's safe." "Go!" he yelled. "Got it." Reaper said teleporting out of the building. It was rainy and dark, (it being the middle of night) when Reaper was carrying Tracer in his arms. He found her apartment building and went inside.

Inside he took an elevator up to her apartment. While in the elevator Reaper saw a little girl staring up at the British woman in his arms. "Um, mister, I- Is she going to be okay?" The little girl asked with a hint of Spanish accent in her voice, "Don't ask that he's probably busy, Honey." The mother said. "She going to be fine," Reaper rasped and walked off of the elevator. Reaper opened the door to Tracer's apartment easily. _Already unlocked._ Reaper thought as he walked into her apartment. It was very clean aside from the empty takeout boxes on the floor. Reaper walked into her room which wasn't as clean as the previous living room. He put her down on her bed and started toward the door. "Reap, izzat you?" she asked in a weak voice. "You're up." He said. "What 'append?" she asked in that same weak voice. "You were hit in the back of the head by a Talon agent and knocked out." Reaper said calmly. " 'an you brought me back 'ere?" She asked. "Yes." Reaper answered. "Thanks, Reap." She said gratefully. "No problem." He said, cracking a smile under his mask.


	4. Chapter 4

QUESTION: please tell me if this was rushed I love the feedback.

Mercy had told Reaper she would be fine. "She doesn't even have a concussion." Mercy stated. Reaper walked out of the room, due for another mission. This time, Winston had told him to take down a Talon agent who they didn't know yet. He would be going with Genji. They dropped out of the Airship quickly and silently.

"So you're that Talon agent turned good." Genji said as they landed on the ground, his visor narrowing.

"Yes." Reaper said quickly.

"Why?" Genji asked.

"It doesn't matter." Reaper rasped coldly.

"Alright." Genji knew Reaper was hiding something. Suddenly an arrow whizzed past Reaper and Genji.

"After what happened I thought you were good, brother." Genji said to the figure. Reaper quickly sent a couple of shotgun shots the figure's way. Hanzo stepped into the light. He shot three more arrows at Genji and Reaper. Genji quickly jumped in front of Reaper and deflected all of the arrows. Reaper shot Hanzo's bow out of his hand and Genji and Reaper ran up the Hanzo, who was on the ground.

"Got something to say?" Reaper rasped.

"Yes." Hanzo coughed and smiled at Reaper. "I brought backup." A red glint formed out of the shadows revealing itself to be a figure with a pulse rifle.

"Hello, Gabe." A deep but familiar voice said.

" _You._ " Reaper rasped, his rasp growing louder. Pulse sprayed everywhere near Reaper. He combatted it with both his shotguns and shot at Soldier: 76.

"Hey, Jack." Reaper said, putting an edge in his voice. Reaper hit 76 with his gun and knocked him out. Around the same time Genji had knocked out Hanzo.

"Airship inbound in 10 minutes." Reaper heard Athena, the Overwatch AI say.

"So you're the cyborg ninja that joined Overwatch huh?" Reaper rasped.

"Yes." Genji said calmly. 'And you are?"

"A phantom who forgot to die." Reaper answered. "And now I'm _this_."

"But you can embrace your gift and do good like I did." Genji replyed. "And you are."

"That's true." Reaper rasped. And with that walked under a tree.

The airship came floating to the ground slowly and Reaper and Genji walked onto it. As soon as the airlock closed Mercy came up to Reaper and said: "Tracer wants to talk to you."

"Ok." Reaper rasped and walked into Tracer's room on the airship.

"Ey Reap." Tracer said.

"What do you want."

"Who are you?" she asked with a pleading curiosity.

"I was part of the old Overwatch strike team." Reaper told her. He had never told anybody this.

Tracer suddenly looked up at his mask and her face melted into a look of realization. Her mouth opened but made no sound.

"Y-You're Gabriel Reyes." Tracer said, shocked. "But you're dead…" She trailed off.

"Sometimes I wish that was the truth." Reaper rasped softly.

"Why?"

"If you were a scarred gray skinned monstrosity you would know."

Tracer looked up at him with a mournful look.

"I guess I should be goi-" Reaper was interrupted by Tracer.

"Your face." She said. "It can't be that bad."

Reaper thought what she had said over for a moment. Was she suggesting he take off his mask? He had nothing against that because what could be lose?

.


	5. Chapter 5

UPDATE:

Woo! new chapter! It's been a while since I've updated this fic. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I've been busy. Here's another chapter because I'm really stubborn and I can't give up on a fanfic.

Reaper slowly took off his mask and set it on the table next to him. His sin was in fact light gray and his hair was dark brown and most of it was parted to the right with some of it on the left. He didn't have his iconic beard he used to have. In fact, he was shaven clean aside from some stubble. Tracer's brown eyes widened. "I told you, I'm a scarred, gray skinned-"

"Don't say that." Tracer said. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm not a hero." Reaper rasped angrily. "I'm a wraith at heart because of Mercy's malfunctioning machine."

"People can change." Tracer said, her face sad and her eyes big. "I know that from my past."

" _Your_ past?" Reaper's eyebrow raised. "I know about everyone here's past."

"You don't know about what I was thinking." Tracer said. Tracer stepped towards Reaper.

"What?" Reaper asked.

"I would've become you." Tracer said. "I wanted to kill Overwatch." She took a deep breath. "They put me on a plane that could've killed me and for a while it did!"

"But then you started fading in and out." Reaper said.

"Yes." Tracer said. "But then Winston made this for me." She said pointing at the Chronal Excelerator on her chest. "But nobody ever did anything for you." She said quietly.

"That's right." Reaper growled. How could she read him so easily? Reaper actually felt better knowing that someone knew how he had felt. Reaper saw Tracer's eyes wander about. Suddenly her face went pale. Reaper laughed. "You look like you've seen a ghost." He rasped.

"Maybe I 'ave, Reap." She said quietly. "Maybe I 'ave."

"What?" Reaper asked.

"Sit down, Gabe." She said, gesturing to a couch in the room. Reaper slowly walked over to the couch, whilst Tracer was already there, having the ability to blink there rather quickly. Reaper sat down on the couch, resting his chin on his fist and his elbow on one of the arms of the couch.

"I'm not really sure how to deal with this." Tracer said.

"Deal with what?" Reaper said in his real voice, not hidden by the mask anymore.

''I sometimes disappear like I used to."

Reaper grew a confused look on his face. "And you haven't told Winston or Mercy?' Reaper asked.

"No!" Tracer said. "There're gonna overreact and for next few days I'm gonna be get more attention than the other patients who actually need more help." Tracer looked into Reaper's dark green eyes. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Reaper thought it over for a moment. "Fine. But when you start to disappear for minutes at a time I'm not staying quiet." Reaper said. Reaper slowly walked towards the door of her apartment.

"Bye, Gabe." Tracer said.

"See you later." Reaper rasped, putting on his mask.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry. Been really busy. Sorry for explaining what happened to Reaper poorly. There's a fanfiction that's much better than mine called "Death Walks Among You." I forget the author. Sorry! If you, author, sees this. I would be honored. Enjoy!**

Reaper woke up and got up. He received an email from Tracer. It simply said "I need to talk" Reaper got dressed and started to walk there. After about ten minutes, he got there. He took the elevator up and knocked on her door. "Izzat you Reap?" She asked.

"Yeah." She opened the door and Reaper walked in.

"Sit down, Reap." She said sighing.

"You wanted to talk." He said, pulling off the hood on his head.

"M-My parents were killed last night." She said shakily. Her eyes teared up.

Reaper was hesitant about it, but he leaned in and hugged her. "It happened to me too." He said quietly.

She pulled away. "What?"

"My Mom was gunned down in the crossfire of some gang war." He sighed. "My asshole dad didn't waste time putting me in an orphanage."

"I'm so sorry." She let a tear roll down her cheek.

"Don't be." Reaper felt a little pang of pain in his chest for her when he saw the tear.

She smiled softly at him. "Thanks, Reap."

"What did I do?"

"You helped me." She smiled a bit more. Reaper slowly traced his finger down a long scar extending down his cheek.

"I guess so." His face saddened a bit. "Is it okay if I ask how they died?"

"They have no idea. No fingerprints. Nothing."

Reaper growled. "Widowmaker." Lena's brown eyes widened.

She winced. "We can't jump to conclusions."

Reaper growled again. "Now we can. That's how almost all her crimes happen." She started crying. She hugged Reaper again. Her head buried in his shoulder. He let her tears stain his cloak. "It's okay." He said softly. He felt an enormous amount of sympathy for her, having experienced it firsthand. She pulled away from the hug.

"Thanks for everything." She said.

"You've done more for me."

"Maybe so but that doesn't mean I can't thank you." He laughed a bit.

"I should probably be going." He said, getting up.

"Alright. Bye, Reap."

"Goodbye Lena." He closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: Just doing a kind of prologue where it's Tracer's perspective on the events of the first chapter. If you like this I might do more. Who knows. I haven't uploaded in months. I'm sorry. Life's been pretty shitty. Pretty shitty. I might do a Mercy\Reaper story next. I don't really know. I know you people don't really give a shit so here you go**

Lena blinked over to the Talon base where she saw two Talon guards slumped over and both filled with holes. She winced at the sight and opened the door behind the bodies. She slowly and carefully walked down the bloody hall. Black kevlar-suited bodies were everywhere. She heard someone yell in pain down the hall. She then heard a deep mocking voice talking. She quickly blinked down the hall and saw a tall shadowed man standing over none other than Reaper himself. She couldn't see his face but she saw that he had light gray scarred skin.

"I'll just just kill you instead-" the man was cut off when Tracer blinked into the room and kicked him in the face.

"Ey again, Reap!" She said cheerily. Remembering what happened at the museum.

" _You."_ Reaper said coldly.

She thought about what to say. "Good to see you too, Reap!" She said cheerly. 'What's with the gray skin?" She asked as she untied him. She knew it was impolite, but she wanted to know. She still hadn't seen his face.

"It was an-" Reaper cut himself off. "Accident." Lena frowned. Did he mean the one that brought down Overwatch? She thought to herself. "Oh!" Lena said happily. "The one that blew up the Overwatch building."

"Yes." He rasped. "The one that made me _this._ "

Lena realized this was probably a sensitive subject for him and wanted to apologize. Her thoughts were interrupted by him saying "Hand me my mask and armor."

"Okay, okay." She said. Lena looked at him. He was weak and injured. "Let's get ya to the airship." She said softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Lena hated having that argument with Mercy. She frowned as she headed to her room in the base. She was glad Mercy had agreed though. She felt that Reaper had actually had a change of heart. She wasn't quite sure why she thought this. She had a strange sense of trust and instinct. A few minutes later she walked out of her room and saw Reaper and Winston talking.

From what she had gathered, Reaper was going on a mission to take down Widowmaker. She felt a bit jealous then remembered what had happened that day. The bullet going into the peace-making omnic's head. She had tried to catch the assassin.

She had failed. And in the process damaged her chronal accelerator and herself. She remembered it hurt. Like hell. She remembered the click of the assassin 's rifle. That horrible sound. She realized she probably couldn't fight that assassin again. She would be too scared. She was scared just thinking of it. She sighed shakily and remembered the sound of her pistols ringing out in the night. She remembered the red glow of the assassin's goggles. The uncaring gaze as the assassin had shot the omnic. Lena walked back into her room and sighed. She fell asleep to the feel of wet tears on her soft cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

**(This is technically the 7th chapter but whatever. PLEASE give your thoughts on whether this fanfiction should get more shippy. I need my fans feelings on this. )**

Late night,

Kings Row,

Post-Mission,

Reaper watched the rest of his teammates laugh and celebrate this previous mission's success. He saw Lena start to walk over to him. He sighed a raspy sigh.

"Why aren't you with the rest of us, celebratin'?"

"I'm not a big fan of that, alright?" He sighed.

"Ya need ta lighten up, Gabe!" She exclaimed.

"No I don't." He rasped.

She sighed and sat next to him, pouting. "Why not?"

"I don't know.." He sighed and leaned back. All of the agents had dispersed now. "All of your friends are gone now.. Shouldn't you be heading home."

"Not _all_ of my friends left."

"What do you mean." He rasped

"Well, you're still here." She says.

He nods and sighs. "Why do you consider me a friend?"

"Well you're always nice to me. Like when you came to my house." He had never thought about it this way. He just thought of it as a way of repaying her almost infinite kindness towards him. Ugh. Now they sounded like a couple or something. What scared him the most was that he had this thought stuck in his head now.

"Oh. Yeah I guess so." He said.

She smirked and kissed his mask's cheek, then blinked away. Little did she know he was blushing red under his mask. Reaper tried to stop. He couldn't. He sighed and headed home.


	10. Chapter 10

**(The ship had sailed)**

Night,

In the middle of a mission,

Dorado,

The mission was almost over. All of the healers were busy, and Reyes saw Lena bleeding on the ground. She ran over to her, who was choking and sputtering out blood. Reaper pulled some bandages out of his coat and started to bandage her up. He saw the rest of the agents running into the airship.

He picked up Lena and teleported into the airship. She was barely conscious now. Reaper showed Lena to Mercy and Mercy took her away to the med bay and told Reaper to wait outside of her office.

Post-Mission,

Overwatch base,

Mercy's office,

After what seemed like an hour, Angela told Reaper to escort Lena home, she was still weak and needed to be protected if Talon or anyone tried to hurt her. He nodded and walked out of Angela's office with Lena.

"Thanks for helping me, love." She said weakly but still cheery and enthusiastically.

"Don't worry about it." He rasped, his coat blew around in the wind, as he gazed at the water from the nearby river.

"Why don't you ever take off your mask?" She asked. I've seen you without it, but you always covered your face all the other times."

"I told you I'm a monster." He rasped.

"I hate when you say that." She said, frowning.

He sighed. "Sometimes the truth hurts." He said rasped softly.

She placed her hands on the sides of his mask. "Can I?"

He sighed softly and nodded. She gently took the mask off and looked at his scars all over his face.

"Why do you hate your face so much? It looks fine." She said.

"Others think different than you I guess." He said, sighing. She looked into his eyes. Most people would see his eyes as angry, she saw his eyes as sad, and his heart as alone. She pulled him close and pressed her soft lips against his scarred lips.

Reaper blushed red and then kissed her back deeply, holding her close. He then pulled away, feeling her warm breaths on his face. He smiled softly at her, something he had not done in a long time. "I can see your blush, Gabe." She said, giggling. She was right. He was blushing. "Don't worry, I find it cute." He nodded and smiled a bit. "Well, here's my apartment, seeya Gabe!' She blinked into her apartment.

He sighed softly and blushed all the way back to his apartment.


	11. UPDATE

Tracer is gay and I support that. I could continue this as well though.


End file.
